


Fictional

by LlamaCow



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mostly Fluff, a tiny bit of angst, going meta with this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlamaCow/pseuds/LlamaCow
Summary: Mingyu has been reading some things that got him upset with Seungkwan. Seungkwan doesn't understand why. It's not like it's really him in those fanfics.





	Fictional

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to work on my on-going SVT fic, but then I came across a note I made about a little bit of Boogyu, so...enjoy~

“Ok, that's it! You've been mean to me all day! What's your problem!?” Seungkwan yelled at Mingyu after he “accidentally” dropped the water bottle Seungkwan had asked him to hand him.

 

Mingyu had a frown on his face, but picked up the bottle and handed it to Seungkwan,“I'm sorry, but I just need to get rid of some negative emotions.”

 

Seungkwan yanked the bottle out of Mingyu's hand, “Could you maybe try to get rid of it without taking it out on me? I'm sorry that you feel bad, but it's not fair for you to-”

 

“Fair!? What's not fair is the way you-” Mingyu tightly pressed his lips together before he said anything more. He knew he was upset for a silly reason and he didn't need Seungkwan, or anyone else for that matter, to know what it was.

 

“The way I what? Please tell me what I did wrong?” Seungkwan was half annoyed about this vague anger towards him, but also half worried that he really had done something to upset one of his best friends.

 

“It's nothing. Forget it. I'm sorry I was being a jerk.” Mingyu mumbled.

 

Seungkwan crossed his arms and blocked Mingyu's path when he tried to walk away, “Oh no, you're not getting away that easy! If you think I did something wrong I want you to tell me! I can't fix whatever I did if I don't know what it is.” His expression softened and he gently touched Mingyu's arm, “Please?”

 

Mingyu sighed, “It's nothing _you_ did. Not really.”

 

“Then who?”

 

“You...but...”

 

Seungkwan let out a sigh of his own, “You've got to help me out here because I have no idea what you're talking about.”

 

“Okay...I'll tell you, but you can't make a big deal about it, ok?”

 

Seungkwan raised his eyebrows and cocked his head to the side, “How about you just tell me what it is and I'll react accordingly.”

 

Mingyu bit his lip and remained silent, but caved under Seungkwan's penetrating stare, “I'm upset because something that happened in a story I read last night.”

 

“A story? What kind of story? What does it have to do with me?”

 

“Well...” Mingyu didn't look Seungkwan in the eye, “...you were in this story.”

 

“I was in it? What kind of story was this that I-” Seungkwan stopped when he realized what kind of story it must have been, “Mingyu....did you read fanfiction?”

 

Mingyu nodded, still not looking at him.

 

“Oh...” Seungkwan said a bit awkwardly, “well, ehm...was it, ehm,” he cleared his throat, “...what kind of fanfiction?”

 

Again it took a moment and a stare from Seungkwan for Mingyu to talk, “We...we were...dating.” he spoke the last word in such a fast soft mumble that it was hard to make out, but Seungkwan heard it loud and clear.

 

“I see. And is that why you're mad at me?” Seungkwan tried his best to not immediately question why Mingyu was reading fanfics about the two of them dating..

 

“No...you cheated on me with Hansol.”

 

“So...let me get this straight. You're mad at me because a fictional version of me cheated on you?”

 

Mingyu looked up at him, clearly upset, “But this ALWAYS happens! Either you choose him over me or you cheat on me or dump and-”

 

“Always? What do you mean _always_!? Just how many fanfics have you read!?”

 

Mingyu averted his eyes again, “Just a few...”

 

Seungkwan sighed and shook his head, “What are you doing reading fanfics in the first place...”

 

“I was just curious...we all know they're out there and I just wanted to see the level of quality.”

 

“So I'm supposed to believe that you read fanfics to appreciate the literary abilities of our fans?”

 

“It's not like I'm the only one! I know for a fact that Seungcheol has read shit!”

 

“Yeah, but has he ever gotten actually mad at someone because of it? No. I get that people can get invested in fictional characters and all, but this was about _us_. Why would it upset you?”

 

“It was just really good writing okay...I could feel it. Like...that's how it would probably really feel if...”

 

“If what? If we were dating and I cheated on you? First of all, again, this is a _fictional_ version of me. I didn't do anything wrong. Second of all, it's highly unrealistic. I would never cheat on you with Hansol. Or with anyone for that matter.”

 

“You wouldn't?”

 

Seungkwan rolled his eyes, “Why would I ever cheat on _you?_ You're probably the perfect boyfriend and-” He shut his mouth and felt himself turn red. Mingyu was giving him a look and Seungkwan wasn't sure how to recover himself.

 

“I'm sorry I was mean to you today.” Mingyu said in a soft voice. “I don't know why I let it bother me so much. I've read unhappy endings about me and other members before, but it just feels different when it's about you and me. I don't know...maybe it's because a lot of our stories end in heartbreak and it makes me wonder if our fans think we really have a bad relationship. They think you're a better match with Hansol, that's for sure.” He took a breath and straightened his back, “Anyway, can we please forget it? I won't read anymore fics about us if it makes you uncomfortable.”

 

“No, it's okay. As long as you realize they're just that. Fiction. Don't project what I do or say in those things onto the actual version of me.”

 

Mingyu nodded. He knew it was fiction. He did. But the sad reality was that he wanted those with a happy ending for him and Seungkwan to be real.

 

Later that day he was lying on his bed. Aimlessly watching random youtube videos. His mind somewhere else. When his door opened and Seungkwan stood in the doorway he sat up, “What's wrong?” Seungkwan had furrowed eyebrows and looked upset about something. With a huff Seungkwan sat down next to him.

 

“So...” he started, “After our talk earlier I couldn't help but be curious. I looked up fanfiction about us and I think I know which one got you so upset. It was horrible! Don't Hansol and Seungkwan realize how much they were hurting Mingyu! Poor innocent Mingyu. He was so in love with Seungkwan and he just wanted him to love him back!”

 

“It's kinda freaking me out that you're talking about us in the third person.”

 

“Well it's not really us, is it!”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know. It's fiction. But...” his heart started pounding, he was about to say something that could change everything. For better or worse. “But...isn't it funny how fiction written by people that we don't even know can get some things totally right?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Mingyu looked at Seungkwan and waited for the other to look back at him before he spoke again, “Mingyu _is_ so in love with Seungkwan and he just wants Seungkwan to love him back.”

 

“F-fictional Mingyu, right?” The moment the words 'in love' came out of Mingyu's mouth Seungkwan's ears started ringing.

 

Mingyu slowly shook his head.

 

Seungkwan's hands felt heavy in his lap and his head was dizzy. Was this really happening? He wasn't sure what to say or how to react. He was vaguely aware of Mingyu leaning in. He jolted back into consciousness when he felt Mingyu's lips on his own. He leaned back, away from Mingyu, and stood up. “I-I'm sorry, I can't...I...I'm sorry.”

 

Mingyu followed Seungkwan with his eyes only as he rushed out of the room. It took him a few hours to calm down from what he had just done. How could he just blurt out that he was in love with him? Let alone kiss him. He probably ruined everything. He finally decided it was best to go talk to him. Even if his feelings weren't reciprocate he needed to fix this.

 

He went over to Seungkwan's room and found the door to be slightly opened. He heard voices coming from inside. Seungkwan's and...Hansol's. Of course it was Hansol. It was always Hansol, wasn't it. Mingyu, against his better judgment, peeked through the opening and saw them sitting on Seungkwan's bed together. Seungkwan had his head on Hansol's shoulder and they were holding hands. Mingyu quietly backed away from the door and returned to his room. He tried to go to sleep and hoped he would wake up to realize that today had been a dream. Not real. Fiction.

 

The next morning he had to leave earlier than the rest for his individual schedule. He was thankful that he could avoid seeing Seungkwan. After seeing him with Hansol last night he decided that instead of talking with him he was just going to give him space until they could forget the whole thing even happened in the first place.

 

It would be nice if his mind would let him forget it too. But trying not to think about him made him think about him even more. How he was going to act around him. Worrying about how Seungkwan was going to act. The feeling of Seungkwan's lips, however short it had been, still lingered in his mind. So did the image of him and Hansol together.

 

When he arrived at the practice room all of the others were already there. His plan was to quickly walk over to his spot and not even look in Seungkwan's direction, but as he tried to do so Seungkwan stepped in front of him. “Can you stay a bit after we're done? We should talk.” he whispered and stepped out of the way again to let Mingyu pass.

 

“Come on, Mingyu! Focus! How many times are you going to get this move wrong?” Soonyoung, clearly frustrated after Mingyu had messed up his steps for the hundredth time, yelled from the front of the room.

 

“I'm sorry...I'm just...I'll get it, I promise.”

 

“We're _all_ tired.” Soonyoung said sternly, but he sighed and said, “I think it's time to call it a day. Let's all get some rest, yeah?” The others agreed with murmurs and nods.

 

As the others were leaving Mingyu stayed put, like Seungkwan had asked him. So much for space. But he just knew that if he left Seungkwan wasn't going to let it go. So he waited. He didn't miss Hansol looking at him as he left.

 

“I told the others I'm going to keep you company while you practice a bit more. Jeonghan made me promise to not let you overwork yourself.” Seungkwan said as he walked over to him. He handed him a towel. “Here, you're all sweaty.”

 

Mingyu took the towel and wiped the sweat off his forehead, “So are you.” He didn't know what else to say.

 

The room was quiet for a moment that felt a lot longer than it probably was.

 

“You wanted to talk?” Mingyu decided to break the silence.

 

Seungkwan nodded. “I'm sorry about yesterday. You caught me off guard and I kinda panicked.” Seungkwan tried to look Mingyu in the eye, but the other wasn't looking back at him. He didn't respond at all. “Mingyu?”

 

“What do you want me to say, Seungkwan?” Mingyu met his eyes, “I'm sorry I suddenly kissed you, I shouldn't have done that.”

 

“It wasn't necessarily the kiss that freaked me out. It was everything that came along with it.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I mean...you suddenly forced me to confront my own feelings for you. Not to mention all the implications that one kiss could have. It's not that I didn't want to be kissed by you...it was all just a bit much all at once.” They stared at each other. A bit unsure on how to proceed. “But...” Seungkwan said as he got a bit closer, with more confidence in his voice, “I've had some time to think, and...” he got closer, “if you still mean what you said and did yesterday...” closer.

 

“Oh, no no no.” Mingyu said as he put a hand on Seungkwan's chest to prevent him from getting even closer, “I know I was upset over a story where you cheated on me with Hansol, but I'm not going to be part of a story where you cheat on him with me either! I've read those stories too and it still ended up with me getting hurt anyway.”

 

“Cheating on Hansol? What are you talking about?”

 

“Oh...sorry. I thought you were about to kiss me.”

 

“I _was_. Until you totally ruined the moment by suddenly talking about Hansol! What does he have to do with any of this? Do you want to kiss me or not!?”

 

“I thought it was pretty obvious that I want to kiss you when I, you know, KISSED you! But...aren't you two...like...together?”

 

“What!? No! Why would you think that? You've seriously read too much fanfic.”

 

“Then what was last night all about! I saw you two all close on your bed!”

 

“You were spying on me!?”

 

“No! I was coming over to talk to you! I heard voices and the door was kinda open and I saw you two!”

 

“What you saw, you idiot, was Hansol listening to me talking about YOU! I was completely overwhelmed and didn't know what to do and he listened and comforted me. He advised me to talk to you.” Seungkwan sighed and looked at Mingyu with a serious expression on his face, “If we're going to do this, you and me, than you have to let go of this idea of me and Hansol. I can't start a relationship with you if you think I'll just end up cheating on you. That's not fair to me.”

 

“You really want to try? Being together? With me?” Mingyu asked sheepishly.

 

“No, I don't want to _try_.” Seungkwan yelled, “I want to fucking commit. We don't _try_ , we _do_!” Seungkwan said with fire in his eyes and balled up fists.

 

“W-why are you yelling?”

 

“I'm not yelling, I'm making a point! We're going to be in a relationship and prove all those angsty fics wrong! Right?”

 

“R-right!” Mingyu wasn't sure how Seungkwan went from running away after he kissed him to aggressively wanting to be in a relationship in less that 24 hours, but, despite the unexpectedness of it all, Mingyu went with it.

 

“But!” Seungkwan added and he pointed a finger at Mingyu, “I can't have you all jealous whenever me and Hansol get a little bit close. I'm not going to change how I interact with my best friend.”

 

“Can I be a little bit jealous?”

 

“I suppose.”

 

“Can I kiss you now?”

 

Without replying Seungkwan was the one to finally close the distance between them. With a bit too much enthusiasm. Mingyu had to take a step back to keep himself from falling, but he made sure he held on to Seungkwan so he moved with him. Seungkwan kept advancing until he had Mingyu pressed against the wall. After a few minutes of passionate make-out Seungkwan pulled back because he felt like he needed some air. Their eyes met and both of them couldn't help but smiling. His head felt dizzy again, but in a good way this time.

 

“That was so much better than any fanfiction I've ever read.” Mingyu chuckled.

 

Seungkwan playfully hit his chest, “Seriously, how many have you read?”

 

Mingyu shrugged, “A few. But there is a lot more about me and Wonwoo than about you and me.”

 

Seungkwan scowled, “Wonwoo?”

 

Mingyu patted his hair, “Now who's jealous?”

 

Seungkwan slapped his hand away, “I'm jealous because you're reading about you and Wonwoo, not because of your actual relationship with him. Why would you read about you two together if you like me?”

 

Mingyu placed his hands on Seungkwan's hips, “I was just curious, I promise. It wasn't until I read something about you and me that it actually had me feeling things.” He pulled Seungkwan closer, “But I'm done with fiction. I'm done with stories about us written by other people. Let's create our own story from now on. One with a happy ending.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had a bit of extra stuff happening after this, but I decided to end it here. If anyone wants a tiny bit of additional stuff let me know ^^ 
> 
> Sometimes I kind of worry that certain members who speak English actually look up fanfics out of curiosity...guys if you're reading this...go to sleep or something! Watch a movie! Unless you're enjoying this...then do whatever you want. Or leave a comment (*flashback to an ex-EXO member "accidentally" liking a fanfic about himself and another member*)
> 
> Also, here's an alternative additional ending to f with your brain:
> 
> Mingyu put down his phone and sighed. One day he would build up the courage to confess to Seungkwan. One day. When he was sure he could handle the possibility of it not ending so well as the fic he had just finished reading. For now reading about the possibilities, fictional as it was, was enough.


End file.
